Romeo Belikov
by random-friend
Summary: Dimitri goes on an unexpected trip to Russia and when he returns Rose notices a change. Dimitri has turned ...!  Not telling
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo Belikov- Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Friend: Hi im random friend and this is MY story with MY characters! MINE! Mwahahaha im evil**

**Clone: No you're not, I'm the evil one, and I've come here to destroy you! MWAHHEMEM**

**RF: Dude, you're evil laugh sucks! And you don't even know if I'm worthy to destry, you haven't read my story yet.**

**C: Just get on with the disclainmer**

**RF: Fine, I don't.. boohooohoo.. own Vampire Academy or any of the characters. Richelle Mead.**

Finally, It was all over. After months of deliberation and constant stress for us, it was over! Dimitri bent down to kiss me lightly and as normal it sent shivers through me. Good shivers. Normally he was impossible to read but I saw a hint of relief in his eyes. If it were me I would be crying with joy. I mean they were pretty close to firing him. Apparently queen Tatiana does NOT like teacher- student relationships but at least she was probably relieved that the rumours about Adrian and me weren't true. "Roza", he muttered passionately into my ear as I ran my hands down his really tight cotton t-shirt, that showed off his muscly stomach. " Dimitri, you just almost got fired because of me. I'm not in the mood for anything romantic." I said and gently pushed him away. Wow, I was surprised at mysel . But it was true, and I'm sure Christian was lurking around here (even if it was pretty private), ready to dob us in again so he could earn back his severly damaged reputation. All I wanted right now was to hop back on the plane and go home. I felt like a major venting session with Lissa. The court made me feel sick even if it was majestic with it's tall ancient buildings and highly manicured gardens. I grabbed Dimitris hand and laced my fingers through his as we slowly made our way back to the guest rooms.

I sunk into my bed, absolutely exhausted, but still wanting to check on Lisa before I went to sleep. It was effortless to slip into her mind and I could focus on her not on me. Any alone time would stress me out further, I had way too much on my mind. Lisa was relatively calm as she sat with Eddie and Adrian in one of the common rooms. She was still a bit pissed about not being able to come with us but as the goody-two shoes she is she didn't want to miss out on too much school work. Adrian, not surprisingly, held a drink in his hand and was laughing away happily. Lisa was chatting to Eddie about an assignment or something. Seeing that she was okay I went back to my head, ready for sleep. I was just drifting off when there was a knock on the door. I sluggishly walked up to the door, surprised anyone would visit me at this time of night. I opened he door to find.. Christian. He had a smirk on his face. " What do you want, you little twit", I growled. "Wo, Rose calm down", he said starting to back off. "I just wanted to appoligise." "APOLIGISE, APOLIGISE." I started screaming then put on a menacing face. "After all this you come to apoligise. You almost got Dimitri fired. He didn't do anything wrong and he knew it was a mistake right afterwards. It was only one time yet you go and dob us in just to salvage what is left of your name. I don't care if you love Lissa or not but I don't ever want to have to see your face again. If I do then I'm not sure there be much left when I'm done with you. Do you understand?" He looked taken aback and then nodded shakingly and ran away like the coward he was. " Bed time Rose" I said to myself before once again jumping onto the luxurious bed. I felt good now I had that off my chest. Rose-1. Christian-0.

That night I woke up after having the worst dreams I'd ever experienced. I guess you could call it a nightmare but Rose Hathaway does NOT have nightmares. It was a really vivid replay of all the events of last week. I saw Dimitri and I kissing during a training session and Christian spotting us. We didn't see him though. He went straight to Head Mistress Kirova. Me being pulled out of class was pretty ordinary, only that I had no idea of what I had done. I saw Dimitri sitting in the chair. She sternly explained what she had heard from Christian. Since I was still underage it wasn't that serious but for Dimitri… well that was bad. Seeing the look on his face when he heard he could lose his job was heartbreaking. It took all my self control not to find Christian and punch him till he lost memory of the whole event. That was when we were shipped off to court, Christian as a witness.

I woke up breathing heavily, and bolted up right. I was about to get out of bed when I looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't my room. I got out of bed in a flash, relieved to feel no hangover, and searched for something that would tell me where I was. I turned around and there was… Dimitri. Oh dear. He saw the surprised look on my face and explained what had happened. " Last night after midnight you knocked on my door. You looked really tired so I let you in. You said that you couldn't sleep, that you were having bad dreams and the next thing I knew you're in my bed." He said shamefully. I face-palmed myself. This was sooo embarrassing. "Nothing happened, right" I asked. He looked disgusted for a second and then firmly spoke "no". "Why didn't you send me back?" I asked curiously. He looked at the ground "Because I wanted our last night to be a good one," I jumped out of bed and was fully alert. "WHAT?" I shouted. He looked sorrowful. "Rose I'm going to Russia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

**Random Friend: Hmm….. hmmmm….hmmmm..hhmmm**

**Clone: What, what's up**

**RF: Hmmm…hmmm**

**C: WHAT**

RF: Hmmm…

**C: JUST TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!**

**RF: Fine, I'm trying to think of a way to piss you off, got any suggestions?**

**C: You could write a disclaimer**

**RF: Good Idea, I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

**C: Mwahahahem, reverse psychology!**

**RF: DAMN**

C: Revenge is sweet

RECAP: " Rose, I'm going to Russia."

"What, why, when?" I asked, a million things running around my mind. Why didn't he tell me earlier? I was so confused. "Whoa, slow down," he said seating me while wearing a calm expression. " I'm leaving tomorrow, I miss my family a lot, Rose, and I haven't seen them for years." I took a deep breath and tried to stop my hands from shaking. " Are you coming back?" I asked softly, barely whispering. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before whispering "Of course."

After that things were a blur. I helped him pack his things before packing mine. " How long are you going for," I asked, hoping to hear that it was just for a few days. "I don't know," he said, obviously curious to how I was going to react. That did not sound good. I had a feeling I would be relying on Lissa a lot. And I was positive that this would be the longest time of my life! The longest I'd been without Dimitri was… I can't even remember.

The next hours were so solemn, me following him a long like a little puppy. Unfortunately he had stuff to organise so I didn't get any alone time with him till a few hours before his flight. The school couldn't afford a private jet for just him so he was flying on a human plane. It was about a 5-hour taxi trip and then he had to line up in queues for another few hours. It was time to say goodbye. I was sitting on his bed while he was lifting his suitcases to the door. He turned to me and opened his mouth and no words came out. It was the saddest I'd ever seen him. The next thing I know tears started flowing down my face and he was rocking me like a baby.

When I had recovered and the tears slowly started to stop I sat up next to him. "I should go now Rose, my taxi will be waiting." He said smiling in an apologetic way. I didn't know what I should do with myself as he stood and strided gracefully to the door. He picked up his suitcases easily, one in each hand, and waved a small goodbye. I watched him gravely and squeked "Bye," before almost bursting into tears again. My lips were trembling and my hands were shaking as I made a farewell gesture. He was just about to open the door when I saw a tear escape his eye. Well, that certainly astonished me, and not much surprises you when you're in a state of shock. If it was very rare that Rose Hathaway would cry then I would have never bet in my entire life that I would see a tear escape Dimitri. Even if it was just one.

He shut the door before I could even show my bewilderment and like that he was gone. I just sat there for a few seconds with a very blank look on my tear-stained face. I felt hollow and empty. I knew he wouldn't be gone forever but I couldn't even comprehend him leaving. In the silence I could just make out some feet jumping up the stairs. A few seconds later there was a pounding on the door and the handle twisted. Dimitri flung in and jumped on me. He started kissing me passionately, like the world was going to end. I think this was the first time he'd ever started any kiss and it felt good. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me. " Rose, what's wrong," He asked curious, but cautious. Then I realised that I was still sitting there, like a plank of wood, not moving. He ran his hand through my hair. Everything felt weird now, I didn't want to talk, just curl up in a big ball of self pity. I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Lissa, and would lock myself in my room till he was back. I knew he was here now, next to me, but it felt like he was gone. I looked at him, his assessing eyes watching me closely and I felt so depressed. That's when I realised his shirt was on the ground!

Old Rose slowly came out of the corner she'd been tied up in and assessed his god like body. His abs and bronzed Russian skin. His sexy stubble, his powerful and strong arms and his, well, everything. I couldn't help it , I jumped on top of him and started kissing him with more urgency and passion then ever before. He saw the change and kissed me back as we memorized each other. This went on for another ten minutes, making the perfect mental image of the other, before we slowly returned to ourselves. The kissing slowed until it was slow and romantic. I walked with him, to the door and down the stairs, holding hands all the way. When we reached the bottom he gave me one last kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear " Roza, I will always love you." I smiled and couldn't believe that half an hour ago I was crying. I whispered back " Dimitri, you have a sexy arse, oh and I will always love you too," and in return I got one of the very rare smiles that lit up his whole face. He looked like an angel as he left through the double doors, suitcase in each hand.

**Sorry, I know it's REAAALLLYYY short but too bad. Let's make a deal, u review I write more. So get off ur butttttt and get reviewing. NOW. Review, review, review and I will love u. It rhymes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Ring ring, ring ring (phone)**

**Clone: Hello, who is it?**

**Phone: It's Dimitri**

**C: WHO?**

**P: Dimitri Belikov**

**C: Well, Hi, is there anything I can do for you Mr. Belikov?**

**P: Well, I read your profile on neckbook and I was wondering if you would like to get together sometime.**

**C: YAAAAAAAAYYY, I mean, Yes please.**

**C: Are you still there, Mr. Belikov**

**C: Hello**

**P: YOU'VE just been pranked by Random Friend**

**RF: Haha, Revenge is SWEEET**

The next few days weren't as bad as I had imagined. I was still hopeful that Dimitri might grow lonely and come back as soon as possible. My days followed their normal routines but as my trainer was gone Janine Hathaway, a.k.a my mother, took some time out of her busy schedule to teach me some tricks.

As always it was a bit awkward, as our relationship is permanently scarred, but it was slowly getting friendlier. At least we didn't hate each other THAT much anymore. And she really was skilful but not as natural a teacher as Dimka. It was like she was expecting me to know what she was talking about just because I was related to her.

I also spent a lot of my time venting to Lissa. Rumours had spread about the trip to court but thankfully I don't think many people actually knew what was going on. I was used to stares but typically they would be admiring, not scrutinizing. Lissa never judged me, just let me talk.

Through the day I was strong, not thinking about him and putting on my tough mask, but at night I just broke down. I missed him so much but it made me feel weak crying myself to sleep. I didn't want to have to need somebody. I wanted to be independent and strong but when the sun went down I had too much time to think and I burst. I felt like a little baby.

Exactly three weeks after he had left I was in particularly bad mood. Everything seemed to be against me. In the morning I accidentally almost flushed my favourite necklace down the toilet. Then I spilt toothpaste all over my only clean gym top. I decided to bring out my attitude and changed into a REALLY short black dress that seemed to just be clinging on. I put on a leather jacket, studded gloves and massive, sexy, black knee boots. I had to admit I looked really hot.

Being a rebel made me forget about him and I felt the most confident I had been for a long time. The stares I got were not 'What was she doing in court' stares, they were more like 'Holy shit, Rose is f**cking gorgeous' stares. Or from the girls ' She better not steal my boyfriend.' In my head I said to myself " Who's the baby now." And I couldn't help smiling.

At lunch, after a combat session involving a LOT of disapproving stares from mum (she shut up after I 'accidentally' kicked her with my heel), I met up with Lissa. She was sitting with Christian and I made sure I gave him a menacing grin before grabbing some fries. I was starving.

"Lissa, Christian," I said addressing them before squishing in between them. I could tell Christian was getting pissed off. "So Christian, how was cooking?" I said rather loudly. It got a few chuckles from neighbouring tables. I think after what Christian put Dimitri through he deserves some payback. "I hear you're also doing sewing now, Christian. Making clothes for homeless strigoi?" I said again, practically yelling. The whole cafeteria cracked up laughing. "Shut up Rose." He said, putting on a scary face. It didn't frighten me. "Chrissy, I've got to ask you, are the rumours about you and Kirova true. I mean I know you need money, but cleaning her feet, isn't that going a bit far?" Now even the cafeteria ladies were laughing. I even saw people falling off their seats. "SHUT UP, ROSE," He said standing up, his face scarlet. "Or should I say ROZA, Isn't that what Dimitri calls you,"

Now it was my turn to go red. He crossed the line, infact he jumped over the line and then stamped on it, just to piss me off. Then I heard the whispering and saw people looking confused. I knew tomorrow it would be circling the school. I didn't know what to say so I just ran, before anyone could see the tears forming in my eyes.

Once I got to my room, which took a while in my heels and dress, I slammed and locked the door and just lay on my bed, sobbing and feeling sorry for myself. After what felt like an eternity someone knocked on my door. I was expecting Lissa, but surprise surprise, it was Adrian. The first thing he says after barging in and making himself comfortable on MY bed was " Wow, you're a mess, but you still look hot." I smiled and didn't know whether it was an insult or a compliment. I cut right to the chase. "Look if you're here to win me over then I'll save you the grief and tell you I'm not interested." He pretended to look shocked. "How could you assume something like that," He said dramatically pretending to be offended. " I thought you might need a friend." He said, and even though he was really annoying, Adrian could actually be kind of sweet. If I wasn't so in love with Dimitri I might have actually considered dating him. CONSIDERED.

Adrian left after 10 minutes, obviously starting to get sober, and needed to get completely wasted again. I didn't feel like being alone so I went off to find Lissa. It was just at the end of the period, which probably meant she would go to her room and get changed before dinner. Luckily I had the key to her room so I waited for her while sitting comfortably on her bed. Her room hadn't changed in ages and I was thinking about re-decorating plans when I heard footsteps outside the door.

In came Lissa, being carried by Christian. They didn't see me straight away and continued their make-out session. They were just about to start taking off clothes when I coughed. "He hem." Lissa quickly pulled her top down as Christian put her down. The look on their face was hysterical and I would have enjoyed it if I weren't so scarred for life. Christian excused himself and then bolted down the stairs. Lissa looked annoyed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to see that," I said earnestly. "Some privacy would be nice." She said flatly. Why was she annoyed at me, I didn't do anything to her. She looked down at my now crumpled outfit. "What's that all about," she criticised. I shrugged. "I like it," I stated. "Well I think it makes you look trashy." I was taken aback. Why would she said something like that. "What's your problem?" I asked. She looked astonished. "MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU HUMILIATED MY BOYFRIEND IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" Her words stung. "I wouldn't have done it if he didn't deserve it," She was fuming with anger now. "It's not his fault he wanted to do the right thing. However it's your mistake that you made out with your teacher who's six years older than you!" After years of friendship, she couldn't even pick up that I love Dimitri. Some friend. "FINE," I yelled as I slammed the door on my way out.

**Is it ok? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and you might get a Dimitri's POV? And maybe a makeout session? PLZ. PS What should happen next? What is Dimitri up to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I mean I now have seven reviews! How proud I feel (insert sarcastic eye roll here). But to show I keep my promises you guys get a Dimitri POV and because I love you I threw in a strip club. Close your eyes and run innocent little children!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Friend: Hahaha, I pranked my clone pretty good**

**RF: "Wow, I wonder who left this random quotation marks here? "**

**RF: Aww…..there so cute, who wants a scratch behind their ears?**

**RF: Ahhhhhhhhhh, ATTACK OF THE EVIL QUOTATION MARKS  
Clone: Mwahhahahemhem, this is going on you tube**

**RF: I will get you for this Clone**

**C: Really, it will be a bit hard while tied up and glued to the floor, won't it?**

RF: Grrrrrrrrr…

Dimitri POV-

I had to admit it, I was afraid of very little things and it has taken many years to face most of my fears like killing strigoi and members of my family dying without me even knowing, but one of the fears I've never really worked on was 1. Leaving Rose and 2. Aeroplanes! It was a bit embarrassing when we took off and I started screaming. But they made me feel insecure. I mean how comforting is it to know that you could probably accidently punch a gaping hole in something that was flying tens of thousands of meters in to the sky.

The person sitting next to me on the plane was a young girl. She was blonde, tall and skinny. It seemed that she was travelling with MANY young men. They seemed very interested in her. She seemed a little strange to me and kept asking me if I would butter her muffin. She then got rather insulted when I said she looked capable to do it herself.

Finally a bit of peace and quiet. I could get some reading done, my favourite western novel that I found so interesting. After re-reading the first paragraph over and over again and nothing clicking I gave up and decided to listen to music. I didn't feel like sleeping as I knew what I would be dreaming of. I switched on my tv and the first song that came on was Love is a rose to me. Damn. I switched songs. On came Lady Rose. Were they doing this on purpose. I finally found some classical music I could listen to in peace.

At the airport my old friend was waiting for me. He was going to drive me to my families home. We greeted and shook hands before he told me we were going out to dinner to celebrate my arrival with some of my other old friends from high school. We used to have a lot of fun and were real rebels. Once we shouted in the library. I think they were all doing well. There were two dhampirs and two moroi and if I wasn't mistaken they had been paired up.

We pulled up outside a nice restaurant but didn't stop. When I said "Where are you taking me?" they just laughed and gave me goofy smiles. "Somewhere to take your mind of things!" they snickered. I was starting to get more and more nervous as we continued down the street. The further we got the more shady it started to look with dark alley ways and abondened warehouses. After about five minutes more of walking we stopped in front of a place I'd never heard of. It didn't look too bad but it was the name that made me feel sick. Translated it was 'The Dancing Ladies!' Oh shit.

My so called 'friends' started chuckling as we walked inside. I was frowning as I surveyed the place. I saw a bar crowded by men who already looked completely wasted. The building looked expensive with marble tiles and leather lounges. The in the middle, just as I had thought, was a big, circular platform with three poles and three ladies, with very little clothes on. My 'friends' had made themselves at home and looked to be enjoying it.

I knew there was no escaping so I just sat down on one of the lounges and tried NOT to look at the dancers. I tried very hard, I really did but in the end instinct gave in and in the end I watched. At least they did have some clothes on. I looked at them and wasn't surprised that they were human. The first was blonde and wearing a blue corset, matching with her blue eyes. The second looked very first and had black hair and a matching black, studded leotard, a whip and some big black boots. The third was the one I could't keep my eyes off. She looked too much like Rose with lush brown hair and deep brown eyes and…sigh….a flaming, red bikini. Every time I looked at her, which was a lot, I saw Rose. She was just so beautiful, my Roza, and although I couldn't deny seeing her dance like that would really turn me on it made me feel nautious to think of her in a skeezy place like this. Rose dancing, mmmmm… Ugh, stop it Dimitri, snap out of it. You are her mentor and she is NOT a pole dancer.

After the boys had got very, very drunk we left and I gave them a long lecture on why I did not enjoy going to clubs. One said "You looked like you were enjoying yourself to me." That is when I kicked him, and in his drunk state he fell over and I had to carry him to the care. As the only one sober I was the designated driver. For the whole car ride and the rest of the night I thought of Roza and in my dreams she danced for me. Good night Rose.

Did you guys like it. I'm sorry if I scared you for life. Review, review, review and if I don't get at least five I'm seriously stopping the story. SO REVIEW NOW! Five is not much to ask for!

**LUV your Random Friend**

**xoxoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, thanks for reviewing! Still I needed more, sorry for not updating in a while. My computer is stuffing up. Good news, when Badass Hathaway comes back from holidays I'm gonna co write a story with her so be sure to check it out.

**Disclaimer:**

**Clone: Hahaha I can't wait to see RF's face when she realises my prank is now on you tube**

**C: ELMO? Is that you?**

**Elmo: YES, I wuv u! Give me a hug**

**C: Aww so cute, sure**

**C: Elmo you can let go now**

**C: Elmo let go**

**C: LET ME GO ELMO**

**E: HE HE HE HE, EEEVVVVIILLL EEEELMMMMOOOO**

**E: Elmo knows where you live**

**C: Aaghhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**RF: Hahahahahha, Revenge is sweet**

Roses POV-

A month, I had survived a month without Dimitri. That was…764 Hours. See I can do Maths. And while I'm being smart that makes a week or 168 hours without seeing Lissa. That was a record. I felt so lonely sitting in my room on my bed with no one to keep me company. Was it normal to lose people this quickly or was I doing something seriously wrong.

Maybe I needed a companion, who would never abandon me. I needed a dog, but not just any dog. A dog that could defeat strigoi. Ok, scrap that. How 'bout a dog who could assist me in taking down Christian. That's more like it. Maybe a Rottweiler.

I could call it Mini Rose. "Knock, knock, knock." I looked up from my thoughts to see Lissa standing at the door with a big bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Hi Rose, do you mind if I come in?" She asked uncertain of herself. I gestured to the bed and she sat down next to me.

"Lis, I'm," I started before she cut me off. "Look Rose I came to apologise. Christian was in the wrong and I shouldn't have lashed out at you over that. Spirits been getting to me," She stated sincerely.

"It's fine," I said hugging her and clearly glad to be on track again. "You know this whole thing with you and Dimitri, it still wierds me out a little, but I can see that you love him so I broke up with Christian cause I couldn't loose you Rose."

"And to make it up to you we' re going shopping! NOW" I hadn't been excited in a while but the word shopping triggered a joy inside me. I was a perfect consumer. "Thanks," I said while jumping off the bed and getting into a more appropriate outfit.

It was a long car trip but Lissa had convinced Kirova so Alberta and Stan were accompanying us. They turned up the music really loud so Lissa and me could talk privately.

During the trip Lissa asked me a question that really made me think. "Rose, I was wondering, do you ever feel angry at Dimitri for leaving so abruptly. I mean, it just doesn't seem fair." She asked, her pretty eyes looking up at me curiously. I just shrugged but it certainly got me thinking.

As Rose Hathaway a plan started bubbling in my mind. REVENGE. As Alberta was head of the guardian's dorm I asked her "Hey, Dimitri sent me an email the other day if I could get him an address from his address book in his room. Could I have the key to go down later and get it for him?" I put on my most innocent face. She shrugged and pulled out a fist-full of keys quickly locating a small silver one with a 'D' on it. Perfect. Phase 1 complete.

At the shopping centre Lissa and me spent hours browsing the many wonderful shops. I swear we nearly spent an hour in Prada. When I literally couldn't carry anymore I asked her if we could make a quick trip to the homewares shop. She nodded but gave me a suspicious look.

I ran in and went straight to the section with the fluffy red pillows and red candles. Just to my luck they had a whole rack of red rose paintings and ornaments. I grabbed a trolley full and headed to the checkout. The assistant gave me a few strange glances but said nothing. Stage 2 complete.

On the ride back home Lissa finally asked what I was planning. I told her about my prank and she agreed to help. At the school we snuck to Dimitris room with all of my 'decorations'. The room was in need of a little makeover. A Rose makeover.

My Plan- to make Dimtri never forget me. I booted up his computer and guessed the password. The name of his favourite western novel. I may not be a computer nerd but I had a bit of experience with Photoshop. I found a picture of him at the beach and stuck my USB in the computer. Luckily I also had a photo of me at the beach, in a really hot bathing suit. Now to just merge the pictures together and voila. A picture of me resting on Dimitris chest at the beach. Perfect to frame.

Meanwhile Lissa was embellishing the room. Red fluffy pillows, Rose statues and paintings, Rose scented shower gel and last but not least, a big fluffy rug in the shape of a heart. Was he going to love it or what. I made sure to take a picture for future blackmail and printed off a copy of my artwork for my desk.

Dimitri wouldn't think about leaving again now in case off another prank. While rummaging around in his room I found a sticky note with the phone number of his families house. Now I could ring him. We were just locking the door when a book fell off the book shelf. It looked like a DIARY!

We sneakily ran off and gave the key back to Alberta and I slipped the diary into my jacket. I said goodbye to Lissa and hurried back to my room for some light bed time reading. LOL

_Dimitri's Diary. Page 1. 26/03/2009. Today was one of my first successful training sessions with Rose. She's starting to make a lot of progress but of course I expected that. She is Rose Hathaway. Sometimes I forget that. I couldn't help taking a guilty pleasure in watching her beautiful hair swish along her back as she ran laps. Even when sweating she is breathtaking. Oh god I love her so much. But I cannot do anything about it. I will suffer in silence. She's probably not even interested in a 23 year old. How I wish I was younger. Then we could be together and nothing would stop me from expressing my true feelings. Stop dreaming and put your mask back on Dimitri. I know I will dream about her tonight. But then again I dream about her every night._

_Goodnight Rose_

How was it? Next chapter I'll give more insight into the mind and diary of Dimitri. Review please. Anyone who reviews gets a gold star and who doesn't want a gold star.

**Xox Random Friend**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Peeppss, thanks for reviewing but I am greedy and I neeed more. So review and if I can get 15 than ill take everyone out for ice-cream! Thanks for all you're suggestions and I know I'm missing Dimitri too so instead of him coming back….read on and you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Friend: Look Clone, I've been thinking I wanted to apoligise for all the pranks. It wasn't nice and I just want to be friends. What do you think? Truce?**

**Clone: **

**RF: Look I understand you being pissed off and everything but at least talk to me**

**RF: TALK TO ME**

**RF: Clone, are you mimicking me? Stop copying me**

**RF: CLONE! **

**RF: Oh right it's a mirror**

**C: 'Chuckles' Nice one Random Friend, now smile for the camera**

RF: I'll get you for this CLONE

Rose's POV

I woke up startled to the sound of someone screaming and quickly realised it was me. I shot up and ran to splash some water on my face. I glanced in the mirror and almost started screaming. I looked horrible.

You would have thought that reading something as sweet as what Dimitri wrote in the diary would make me happy but honestly it just made me miss him twenty times as much.

All I could think about last night was if he never came back or decided he didn't want to. I knew it was just me making up the problem but it felt so real and I was scared. Really scared.

I wish Dimitri would at least email me back, or reply to one of my messages or ring me back. And no I am not a stalker. I like to consider it an act of love to make sure he's okay. And make sure he still loved me.

I decided to go see Lissa. She was kind of like a personal, free couselor. Though just make me feel better about Dimitri not being here I to read one last entry. He wouldn't mind.

_Dimitri's Diary. Page 6. 17/04/09 Today I walked in on Ivashkov chatting Rose up. I had never experienced the gutt-renching fury and hate I felt towards him. I certainly wouldn't mind teaching him a lesson. Who does he think he is wondering around the school with no real purpose. Luckily Rose didn't seem to be interested at all. When I entered she immediately stepped away from him and when I left then hastily to 'attend to other business' she followed. I headed towards my room and no amount of persuasion would make her leave. She always was the stubborn one. Anyway she came in and looked around till the bell rang where she parted with a kiss on my cheek and hurried off to class. I was surprised she was so punctual. Even though the kiss was only on the cheek it was amazing and I felt shivers down my spine. She is so incredible and I constantly worry I am not worthy for her. But I'm so selfish and persist anyway. That's enough venting for now. Maybe I will see Roza tomorrow._

Goodnight Rose

He wrote beautifully and the things he was saying were so powerful. I hurried off to find Lissa. Through the bond I could sense she was in the library with Christian. She was feeling angry and hurt, that made me run twice as fast.

Even when 20 meters away from the door I could hear two people shouting. I was no Sherlock Holmes but I think I could make a pretty accurate guess as to who they were.

I ran into the Library and Lissa looked surprised to see me. The librarian was frantically trying to calm everyone down. Christian was standing up and trying to grab Lissas hands and pull her towards him. She was pushing his arms away put he kept persisting.

"Christian, stop it, it's over." She was yelling and he was looking angrily at her and was screaming back "It's not over till I say it's over and I don't so lets kiss and make up before you embarrass yourself." 

It literally took me two seconds to get to him and push him away from Lissa. I guess I 'accidentally' used too much to much force as he kinda went flying into a bookself. I was disappointed when he got up, I was planning to concus him for at least an hour.

I hurriedly guided Lissa to the door and we ran to her room. I didn't want her to have to face Christian for a while. He was such a bas "Rose," Lissa's sweet voice interrupted my name calling. I looked at her as we reached the stairs to her dorm. "Thanks," She said and hugged me.

I then sat on her bed and we ate junk and gossiped for the next hour. I told her how I really was hurt by Dimitri and missed him. "You know," She said in a way that always made me nervous. "I 'happen' to have two spare plane tickets to Russia and I was wondering if you wanted one?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head and I started screaming.

"Really?" I asked again and again. It seemed to good to be true. She explained that she thought she owed me and how she could tell how much I missed him. In fact she had every thing sorted and had even arranged it with Kirova who agreed I needed a break.

The only bad/good thing. The flight was Saturday and today was Friday. Considering it was a five hour car trip that meant we were leaving in…two hours! "I was just about to come by your room and give you the tickets when I realised my book was overdue and I hurried over there but was stopped by Christian," She explained.

We ran all the way to my bedroom and packed anything we could find including some really sexy dresses. The taxi was waiting so I ran off only just remembering at the last second to bring my picture on the beach. LOL, Dimitris parents were going to looovvee that.

**How was it? I may not be able to update in a while so u get extra for the time being. By the way…..how do you spell cucumbers? Is it cuccummklmmbggheeefrs? Let me know!**

**Xox Random Friend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was really busy. I really appreciate all your support and reviews. Taking all you guys out for ice cream is a little past my budget so this time I'll give you a mental hug. Who doesn't want a mental hug from random friend? Anywayz, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Clone: (asleep) ahhh Dimitri stop that, it tickles**

**Clone: (starts to stir) 'yawn'**

**C: That's strange, my bed is wet! (Sits up and looks around)**

**C: Agggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh, someone dragged my bed to the middle of the ocean**

**C: 'SPLASH' Random friend I will get you for this**

**Random Friend: But Clone how did you know it was me? I'm innocent**

**C: It was a lucky guess**

**RF: Haha you're all wet **

**RF: 'Dimitri, stop that, it tickles' LOL**

**C: Grrrrrrr**

Honestly, I love planes. I mean who couldn't love watching movies, being served food and peace and quiet for hours on end.

Mind you we were in first class. Lissa had managed to 'persuade' the staff to upgrade us. No offence but humans could e kind of dumb sometimes.

I brought Dimitri's diary for some entertaining. It was so much better than any book I'd ever read. My favourite entry went like this…..

_Dimitri's Diary. 15/07/09 _

_Dear Diary,_

_The most embarrassing thing happened today. I barely slept a wink last night due to a very loud party downstairs. I would have gone and shut them up except it was the staff's end of semester party. Apparently Stan got really wasted and started singing. (There were rumours he even made out with the Rose piñata). _

_Anyway back to the story. We had a really boring staff meeting at lunch showing slide after slide of useless pie charts showcasing the current curriculum. I was so tired and felt myself drifting off. _

_The worst part was that I dreamt of Rose. I mean it was a wonderful dream where she was doing some rather inappropriate thingsto me while wearing a red bikini. I woke up to find myself a little….excited and the entire stuff staring at me with their eyes nearly popping out. I was so embarrassed and managed to stutter out something about pie charts. Uggh. It's times like this where Rose pisses me of without even trying._

I tried not to chuckle as I read the passage for the third time. I felt bad for him but also kind of pleased that I could do something like that to him, especially if I didn't mean to.

When the plane trip was over we flagged down a taxi. Lissa was not coming with me as she had to meet with an 'old friend' in Moscow. It sounded a bit suspicious but I didn't ask as she was probably not coming with me to give Dimitri and I a little privacy.

When I told the taxi driver Dimitris address he looked surprised. Apparently taxi drivers didn't enjoy driving six hours straight. Though the bill would be pretty big for me/ Lissa as she was kindly sponsoring most of this trip.

The driver was human so I entertained myself by creating a fake name and job. I was asking him about what was in the news ( thankfully he spoke English). His face went cold and I wondered if I'd offended him.

"Many murders, big killing groups leaving bodies all over city," He said with a thick Russian accent and a hint of fear in his voice. So, I wondered to myself, the alchemists weren't cleaning up properly and now the human world was in distress. Tut tut tut.

I left it there and changed the subject to sport. The next few hours passed easily as I made easy chit chat. He dropped me off at a motel to stay the night and I would catch a bus the rest of the way in the morning.

Inside the motel it was smelly and practically falling apart but it was a place to sleep so I put away my snide comments and flopped onto the bed. I immediately traded my mind for Lissas and checked to see how she was.

She was in a fancy restaurant with gold lined table cloths and classy chine. The whole place yelled ANTIQUE. Across from her I recognised her parents old guardian. Presumably this was the 'old friend' shed come to see.

He was Russian so that would explain what he was doing here. His brother was another Guardian for the Dragomirs and had been killed in the car crash a long with the rest of Lissas family.

She was patting his arm obviously trying to calm him down as he looked like he was about to burst into tears. I couldn't quite work out what they were talking about but I knew she was safe so I went back to my own mind. I let Dimitri consume my dreams.

I woked up the morning to see I had slept over time. I couldn't keep on schedule even during my holidays. I hurriedly packed up my stuff and jumped on the bus just in time. All during the ride I was thinking about Dimitris family. What if they don't like me? What if they think he could do better? What if he got mad about me coming to see him? What if he had a girlfriend he hadn't told me about? What if he was GAY?

I knew most of the questions were stupid caused by stress but it still worried me so I shoved my thoughts out of my head and stared blankly out the window. We were riding down a bumpy, rocky track and all the land was bare and brown.

I took off my shirt so I just had on my singlet. I just realised I had been sweating and the heat of the day was getting on my nerves. The first houses started popping up and the bus slammed to a stop.

Thanks to Dimitris address book I found their house relatively quickly. It was beautiful! It was a small sort of cottage, the type you might see in a fairy tale, with wood panels and a verandah. I imagined Dimitri as a young boy playing in the dirt.

The smell of fresh bread lured me to the door and I knocked. Silence. I knocked again. A tall, slim lady with beautiful brown hair answered the door. Dimitri's mother.

She smiled and started speaking Russian. I coughed and said "Hello, I am Rose," while wishing she would understand me. Her face lit up. "Rose, Rose Hathaway?" She said in perfect English clearly surprised. At least she had heard of me.

"Is Dimitri here?" I asked, surprisingly casual considering I'd just flown half way around the world to see him. "No, sorry, he's visiting some friends in Moscow. Would you like to come in, I've heard soo much about you!" She invited politely. So here I was about to be led into a strangers house but already feeling perfectly at home. Some how that didn't surprise me.

**I hope you liked it, sorry I've been soooo busy! So Rose meeting the parents, that will be interesting. Hahahahahaha.**

**Please review cos it makes me happy. Did you like Dimitris Diary entry?**

**LOL**

**Xox Random Friend**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, I hope you're glad to know that I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth or died. And I do have an excuse for not writing for sooo long. I was on holidays with no computer access what so ever. So yeah… sorry! :P but to make it up to you…YES YOU, I will be updating as often as I can for the next few weeks. That means hopefully, about twice a week! Sorrry and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S I know this is going on for ages but I'm on a slight bit of a writers block so if you've got any ideas as to what can happen next don't be afraid to send them in!**

**NOW READ!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

Random Friend: 'reading Romeo belikov' Gees, I hate Christian, he's such a meanie!

**Clone: Yeah I agree**

**RF:! What you agree with me?**

**C: OMG I think I do**

**RF: Well then…..we agree that we hate Christian SO LETS WORK TOGETHER TO DESTROY HIM!**

**C: That's a good idea, what should we do?**

**RF: Well…hes a pyromaniac right so why don't we fill his room with wood fire and gas!**

**C: Heheh EVILL…I like the way you think**

**(LATER ON)**

**Christian: Wow, that's weird, it smells like flames! YAY FIRE**

**Lissa: Christian, is that coming from your room?**

**CHR: HOLY SHIT**

**C + RF: Hehehehehehe**

All week I was spoilt. Waking up to freshly baked bread and cakes and being personally toured around the village. Dimitri's family were all so friendly that I felt completely at ease with in the first day.

Though after a little while, when I started adapting to their schedule I began to realise that Dimitri probably wouldn't come back here. I mean he'd had six weeks completely with his family.

His mother invited me in like I was part of the family and told me what they had been told about me. Apparently Dimitri just said that we were good friends and while that didn't surprise me it was a bit offending. His family knew it was a lie though and accepted us. It made me feel good that they thought I was worthy for him.

Each day Viktoria, one of Dimitri's sisters, would show me around or take me out. I had heard the rumours about the blood whores but tried to ignore small signs of their inhabitance as best as I could.

Though one evening when Viktoria, I and some of her friends went to a restaurant a group of young girls past, all wearing very trashy tight dresses and way too much make up! Sleazy looking moroi men were wrapped around them and flirting. This display made me feel sick.

On Friday morning I realised that if I wanted to see Dimitri there was no point sticking around, as they were pretty sure he wasn't coming back. I got in touch with Lissa hoping to catch a plane back. He might be back at St. Vlads for all we know.

The goodbyes were hard as in just a week I felt so loved in their family but I knew my life would go nowhere if I stayed. I thanked them all and left before the scene got mushy and emotional. They all seemed genuinely sad to watch me go, except for Yeva who eyed me suspiciously.

The airport was extremely empty as it wasn't really holidays yet. As it was last minute planned me and Lissa had three short flights and then flew all the way on to America. I got frustrated as every time I was starting to fall asleep Lissa woke me up and directed me to the next plane.

On the final stretch to America we were boarding the plane (Lissa said that we had better go economy class) I was searching for some place to put my three bags packed with all the shopping me and Lissa did at the airport. We managed to sneak them on without being told off but there was no more room left.

I was just about to stuff them under the seat in front of us when a gentle Russian voice said "You can put them in my luggage space, Rose," I spun around so suddenly that I knocked someone's glass of water over.

And sure enough there he was, standing tall and strong and even more tanned. I ran into his arms like some soppy romantic drama and he rubbed my back. I was so close to crying but I hated being the weak one so instead I kissed him.

It sent tingles down my spine and I finally embraced the thought that I couldn't live without him. If it weren't for the fact that I was kissing DIMITRI I probably would have been embarrassed at the majority of the plane watching us.

Lissa agreed to swap seats with Dimtiri so we could catch up. The guy sitting next to Lissa, Daros, was a Moroi and apparently a spirit user too. Dimitri had found him in Russia and convinced him to meet Lissa and Adrian.

Within a few minutes Lissa was happily chatting with Daros and also practicing some spirit tricks on the airhostess. I had to admit, it was pretty funny when the airhostess 'suddenly decided' to provide some interesting music for us. I have never met anyone who can sing 'Peacock' for three hours straight better than she could.

I told Dimitri in full detail about my time with his family and in return he told me about how his friends tricked him into going to a strip club. I couldn't help cracking up. A lot of the time we spent telling each other how we would never leave the other again and how much we loved each other.

We also spent a lot of the time kissing, which I was certainly happy with. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt which showed of his muscles perfectly. I had forgotten how god-like he looked.

When we arrived at the airport and they had a school car pick us up. When we opened the door Adrian was sitting there, looking pleased to see Lissa and I put also looking at Dimitri like he wouldn't hesitate to push him off a building. Though in his drunk state I think it would be impossible for him to even touch Dimitri.

Just as we were pulling into the strong iron gates I remembered my little redecorating stunt for Dimitri. I smiled to myself and thought 'Oh Dimtiri, you are so going to get it!'

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can you find more than ten spelling mistakes? What can I do to make it better? If you can answer any of these questions I order you to review. And you can have a great big mental hug from Random Friend. So review….NOW!**

**Xoxo ME**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, wats uppppp? **** Now my resolution has crumbled just as quickly as it started so ill just try to update as much as I can! But in a few weeks time I've got all off my exams and stuff **** so I prob can't update for a while. **

Anyway I really want more reviews please and I know I'm greedy but I know people are reading and not reviewing and since it only takes like a minute but it makes me so happy then it seems like ur purposely trying to make me sad! But you wouldn't want to make me sad would you? SO REVIEW! Lecture over :P Reading time…..

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Friend: Hahaha, the prank we pulled on Christian last week was sooo fun, lets prank him again!**

**Clone: Ha, okay! But you are the mastermind so what are we going to do?**

**RF: I have an idea…follow me**

…**2 hours later…**

**Christian: (checking emails) hmm…junk..junk..oooh, whats this?**

**Dear Christian,**

**I am you're biggest fan!**

**Please meet me in the park in ten minutes!**

**Don't bother bringing clothes (as long as you don't have a girl friend)**

Xoxo Random Friend

…**at the park…**

**Christian: Mysterious Christian lover, where are you?**

**RF: Over here! **

**CH: I'm coming babe**

**CH: Aghhhhh, why are you taking pictures off me?**

**RF: For my friend the internet!**

**CH: WHAT! Come back here!**

**Clone: Bye now!**

**Chapter 9: Romance**

With Dimitri back I felt a new confidence surge through me and despite anyone's hardest efforts (a.k.a Christian's) they couldn't wipe the smile off my face. That was ofcourse until Friday.

On Thursday night Dimitri remembered that he had bought me a small gift over in Russia. I opened it up and saw a box of Russian dolls (you know the doll with a doll inside, which has another doll inside etc.)

He instructed me not to open the box till Friday morning as there were seven to open and he wanted me to look at one every morning that week. I thanked him while thinking that even though it was a strange gift, it was still very thoughtful.

When I woke up on Friday morning I quickly showered and dressed. As normal I had overslept and was running ten minutes late for my first class, but then I remembered the dolls and thought that Stan Alto's class could DEFINITELY wait.

Inside the box was a beautifully painted doll, a young man wearing a tux and positioned on one knee while carrying a bunch of roses in his hands. He looked romantic and cute but still freaked me out at the same time.

I left it on my windowsill and sprinted down to class. Inside the dull, old classroom Stan was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a frown that seemed to be permanently imprinted on his face (especially when I was around).

I had just reached my seat when Dimitri burst into the room. He was wearing a tux and held a bunch of roses. "Delivery for Rose Hathaway," He said boldly before flashing me a dazzling smile.

"I don't believe it is staff dress up day today Mr. Belikov," sneered Stan. Dimitri looked offended but said "Everyday should be dress up day if I get to declare my love for Rose." I was about to start laughing but then I realised that this was really happening and he was dead serious.

The entire class snapped their heads to stare at him before staring at me. I tried to think of a witty comment to make everybodys stares go away but I couldn't think of anything so I just shrugged my shoulders and said vaguely "He is going through a phase."

I then pushed Dimitri into the corridor and locked the door. "What are you doing?" I hissed. He looked dreamily into my eyes, took my hand and said "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Rose is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."

My jaw dropped. He probably is going through a phase, or taking some serious medicine, I said to myself, feebly trying to convince me that this behaviour wasn't that strange. Oh but it was!

I decided to make the most of his strange mood while it lasted so I suggested dinner in my room. He agreed hastily and I tried to convince him to go away. It was difficult because he was acting very clingy.

Eventually I told him that he should go and get ready for our date, even though it was like eight hours away, and with that he rushed off while shouting things like "So long my love." I face palmed myself and went back to class, where the entire class (and teacher) where giving me suspiscious looks.

That night I was actually kind of excited for my date with Dimitri. We hadn't spent a lot of alone time recently and despite his weird behaviour I was, for the first time, embracing the fact that I really really loved him.

I hadn't really pampered myself in a while so I ditched my homework and got to work. I had a really long shower and then straightened my hair. I then painted my nails and slipped on one of my old party dresses. It was tight, short and red. I then put on a pair of sparkly red stilettos. I felt kinda like a badass version of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.

I set down a blanket on the carpet and ran down to Lissa. She had got me some food from the cafeteria and wine that she had been saving for a picnic with Christian but was instead 'donating' it to me! She was such a great friend.

When Dimitri arrived I was a bit freaked out. He was wearing a olden-day kind of puffy sleeve dressy-thing and while he still looked hot it was more 14th century hot. He probably would have bought his clothes from Ye Olde Op Shoppe or something. He waltzed in the door and frowned disapprovingly at me. "A young lady like yourself should be dressing in a proper fashion." He said wisely. I snorted. Me, a lady, LOL.

He then pulled out a weird string instrument called a balalaika (which is Russian) and sung me a cheesey love ballad. The night continued in this kind of a fashion. He said and did lots of 'romantic' things which I didn't actually like very much.

When he finally left, without even giving me a goodbye kiss, I jumped rapidly into bed. For the entire night I was thinking 'Who was this strange person and what have they done with MY Dimitri!'

Did you like it? What did you think? What is up with Dimitri? Is he going to stay this romantic forever? All these questions need to be answered and so therefore you must REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! My exams are finally over, and so, since I am a person who keeps their promises for the next few weeks I will try my absolute hardest to ignore all school work and update! :D**

**I would appreciate it greatly if you guys would review cos I finally worked out how to see how many people were reading but not reviewing and what I found made me sad **** so it's Lecture time again! YAY!**

**I timed how long it took me to review a story, Yes I literally sat down with a stop watch in front of the computer and typed a sentence long review! I am not a quick typer but it only took me 21.5 seconds. So think if I am worth 21.5 seconds of your time and get reading and reviewing!**

**THANKS EVERYONE! ENJOY chappie 10**

**xoxo RanDOM fRieND**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Friend: I'm running out of ideas for these cheesey disclaimers.**

**Clone: Poor Random Friend**

**RF: Damn writers block**

**C: Poor random friend**

**RF: Maybe I should just blow up some random people for some enjoyment**

**C: Yay for you**

**RF: OKayyy then?**

**Christian: MMMM, help MMMM**

**RF: I think Christians wanting the duck tape off his mouth**

**C: Give it another hour**

**RF: Gosh, how I love duck tape**

When I woke in the morning the events of Friday all came rushing back to me, from Dimitris crazy and 'romantic' attitude to his reciting of Smapehear or something. I thought that maybe it was some kind of joke that he pulled but it still didn't seem very funny. And I don't think Dimitri would risk his career to make me look bad.

I was searching my room for a shirt when I spotted the bubooshka doll sitting on the window sill. Dimitri might just be acting like the doll as a stunt I said to myself but it was a bit strange. Eventually I decided to open todays doll. It was a Saturday and I thought I should go and talk to someone about last night.

With care I lifted up the upper body of the man in a tuxedo to reveal a new and slightly smaler doll. It was dressed in some kind of pinkish frilly top. I was a bit confused but I didn't want to give it much thought so I placed the dolls back on the windowsill and left to find Adrian or Lissa.

When I was on my way to the park I saw Adrian sitting on a bench looking rather groggy. Knowing him, he'd probably been up all last night partying and was now left with the mother of all headaches.

"Hey Adrian," I said and sat down on the cool marble bench next to him.

"Hi Rose, hows your love life?" He said with the 'knowing eyebrows'. I just sighed.

"Speaking of the angel, here comes Dimitri now," Adrian chuckled. I felt like slapping him hard but it was true.

The conversation that followed left me so confused that I ran back to my room and thought it over. The scene was replaying in my head.

"Hey Dimitri," I said noticing a bottle in his hands with a big pink bow on it.

"You really didn't need to get me another present, but its really sweet." I added.

"Umm, actually Rose its for Adrian," He stated awkwardly while a big grin developed on Adrian's face.

"Is it from Russia?" Asked Adrian.

"No, I went and bought it especially for you just then!"

"Thanks?" Adrian said confusedly

"Rose, do you want to come over and drink this with me later?" He asked cheekily.

"In your dreams," I snapped with a disapproving glare.

"If you're looking for some company, I'm free this afternoon," Smiled Dimitri friendlily.

"Okay then," Said Adrian looking incredibly freaked out by the entire conversation.

Then I noticed Dimitri's shirt.

"Whats with the pink ruffles, Dimitri," I smirked

"Actually Rose it's called midnight peach, not PINK!" He vented.

"I think its very becoming Dimitri, but I really have got to go now," Adrian said jokily and ran off.

"OMG Rose, Adrian likes my shirt! I'm so excited! I vow to never take it off but I must go get ready for me and Adrian's date this afternoon. Bye" He said and ran off.

"I don't think it's a date Dimitri," I screamed but he didn't hear me.

I was pacing around my room, thinking about what I should do for the entire afternoon. Lissa came up around lunch time to ask how my date with Dimitri went. I told her in detail about the happenings of the last two days.

At some times during the story she looked almost as confused as I did but other times she would burst out laughing but then apoligise.

At roughly 3 o'clock (Vampire time) I was lying on my bed listening to some depressing music when I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. I got up and opened the door to see a red faced Adrian scrambling up the stairs.

"Tell me Rose WHY YOU HAVE TO LIVE ON THE TOP FLOOR!" He screamed between pants. I was actually worried about what would make Adrian RUN up 11 flights of stairs. It must be pretty urgent.

"Whats wrong Adrian?" I asked, inviting him to lye on the floor and get his breathe back so he could talk to me. "IT'S Dimitri!" He exclaimed but I was already half way out the door to help him. "Is he hurt?" I asked trying to keep myself calm.

"No, theres nothing physically wrong with him," He said and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Whats up then?" I said still a bit worried. "He was over and it was weird, I mean at first all was fine. But then he started shuffling towards me, and I thought it was just some kind of game or something but then he tried to KISS me and I freaked out and ran all the way here!" He said shakily.

"What am I meant to do?" I asked completely shocked. "I don't know, maybe try talk to him. He might think that you don't love him cause of yesterday and so he's moved on to me." Exclaimed Adrian. "Okay," I said and started on down the stairs.

I didn't have to go far because Dimitri was jumping up the stairs 3 at a time in that graceful way of his. "Dimitri, what has gotten in to you?" I asked, slightly tired myself. "LOVE!" He beamed and ran past me to Adrian. "Where did you go, my love?" He said and the chase started all over again.

In the end I decided to get Adrian back and let Dimitri chase him all over the school, but something was up in St. Vlads and I intended to find out what it was as soon as possible!

**Hope you liked it! Now what is up with Dimitri and will Rose ever get him back? You can only find out by reviewing cause I'm not continuing unless I get 10! **

**Xox Random Friend! _**


	11. Chapter 11

Update time! As I've said many times I'll try to update as often as possible but I am extremely busy with out of school stuff right now so keep your expectations low. Anyway ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:**

**Random Friend: Hmmm..**

**Clone: What are you up to Random Friend?**

**RF: I am writing a list of all the things I own**

**C: Why?**

**RF: Because I can!**

**C: Okay then.. What have you got so far?**

**RF: Me, you, my house, my dog, Dimitri, Adrian and Lissa.**

**C: DUDE, you only own three of those things. Richelle Mead owns Dimitri, Adrian and Lissa. And you definitely don't own me**

**RF: Aww but I want to own Dimitri **** and you're right. I don't own you…. I pone you. Hehehe**

**Ch. 11.5: Blackness**

I will tell you what I love. The few seconds when you wake up, before you remember who, where and what you are. In those few seconds I don't want to know that I am Rose Hathaway living a messed up life.

I'll tell you what I hate. When those few seconds are over and the floddgates of yesterdays memories come rushing back to you. Reluctantly I got out of bed and had a fifteen minute long shower as I puzzled over what to do.

I thought about the babushka dolls and Dimitri's behaviour. It must be a joke I said to myself. Dimitri must be purposely acting all weird and as the dolls. But why? What had I done to him?

"Oh Rose," I sighed to myself and then it hit me. It must be payback for my little redecoration stunt. I remembered back to the scene.

When Dimitri and I first came back I was doing my best to be especially well behaved and he seemed to be in a good mood. When he decided to go to his room to pack I quickly made up some excuse and ran off. I definitely did NOT want to be there when he discovered his room had been 'rosafied'

I had just made it to my 'secret hideout' (an abandoned store room on the bottom floor of my dorm which I had supplied with food and plenty of magazines) when I heard one single syllabol echoing around the entire school.

It was a deep and masculine voice lined with a thick Russian accent. "**RROOOSSSSEEEEEE"** Dimitri screamed.

For the rest of the day Dimitri avoided me and gave me sad and disappointed stares the few times I passed him in the hallway. As my heart ached with sorrow I realized (too late offcourse) that it was a stupid thing to do and I felt incredibly bad.

But the next day he seemed all fine and two days later I got the babushka dolls.

But that left me all confused. Dimitri would never be a person to get revenge, would he? I decided to confront him.

Despite all my worries the babushka dolls were still in the background of my mind, constantly nagging at me to open them. I guess it wouldn't hurt knowing what Dimitri would most likely be acting as today.

When I grabbed the doll of the window, I gave it a death stare to show how much I hated it before slowly twisting of the top half of the guy with a frilly shirt off. It revealed a slightly more normal looking person in a top and black jeans.

He wore a sad and depressing expression. I couldn't quite work out what it would be. So I guess it would be a surprise when I saw Dimitri unless he had stopped playing the game. LUCKY ME!

As it was a Sunday I had most of the day off. I went to find Eddie to help me with my assignment due on Monday that I hadn't started yet.

I was just passing through a courtyard when I saw a whole clump of people. I am a naturally a curious person so I went over to scope it out.

"What's going on?" I asked a distressed looking group of juniors. They just pointed up. I glanced up and saw someone on top of the building. "Don't do it, Guardian Belikov!" screamed one girl. OH SHIT! I realised what Dimitri was 'being' today. EMONESS!

But Dimitri would NOT go this far as a joke. I heard faintly from the top of the building "I don't want to live, I want to die. Nobody loves me, they're just telling me lies. And before I realised what I was doing my legs had taken me halfway up the old-fashioned building. I jumped to the top and collapsed at his feet.

"I love you, Dimitri and I always will,"

He just glanced down at me strangely. "Go away Rose. This is my decision, not yours,"

I was confused. This was not my Dimitri and if this was his idea of a joke he hadn't JUST crossed the line but leaped over it in a taunting way.

Funny enough I looked up just to see him leaping off the edge of the building. But nothing about this situation was funny.

I screamed but it didn't even seem to come from my mouth. I heard some gasps and yells from the crowd but they seemed muffled. The entire scene was moving thirty times slower than what it actually was.

And then I heard a thud, and some snaps. I tried not to imagine Dimitris shattered body as it lay lifeless on the ground. I was twenty metres up but I could just make out the black outline of his body now surrounded by students.

I raced down the side of the building and went to join him. I held his limp hand desperately in between mine. The nurses from the school hospital came up with a stretcher and tried for 2 minutes before they could get me, in my shell-shocked stage, to let go of his hand.

I wasn't allowed to visit him for an hour so I sat in the waiting room silently. But just as I was about to break out in sobs once again a nurse came out and said "Rose, Dimitri is not dead,"

Yes you are going to hate me cause I left it on a cliffy. But suspense is good. This is part 1 of chappie 11. I'll write the other half soon.

Xox Random Friend :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Blackness Part 2…**

**Sorry for not updating. But one of the reasons I haven't updated in ages is because of the amount of reviews was horrible! Did you guys hate the chapter or where you just not bothered to review? I got like 3 reviews! 3! 3! 3! I am extremely sad and as punishment (cos I am so evil) I have waited ages to update! Hehehe! So unless you like waiting for AGEESSS please review.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Clone: I don't get why you are soo emo at the moment**

**Random Friend: Well when you told me I don't own the characters from vampire academy it just broke my heart **

**C: Well SORRY but it's true, you don't own any of the characters**

**RF: I do in my world**

**C: Alriiggghttt then (backing away slowly)**

**RF: Paranoid people are following me**

**C: That's nice, have you been taking your medicine**

**RF: Maybe :O**

For the rest of the afternoon I was allowed to sit next to Dimitri as he lay in his hospital bed. My Russian god was apparently as strong as he looks and being a dhampir all the fall did was break a few ribs and his left arm.

I was 100% relieved but still incredibly confused at what was going on. The funny, antiseptic smell of the hospital probably didn't help either.

Dimitri had seen a lot of visitors already. Lissa, Eddy and an annoyed Christian all came to visit (but not all voluntarily, Lissa told me she literally had to drag pyro in) bringing gifts and smiles. News spreads incredibly fast in this school.

Though when Dimitri and I were alone I got to questioning him.

"Dimitri, give it up. I'm through with playing these games," I said as seriously as possible.

"What are you talking about?" He said, looking honestly confused.

"Don't give me that crap! I know that something fishy is going on and I am not stopping till my normal Dimitri is returned!"

"Am I not normal," He said and I almost cracked up laughing. Then another thought came to my mind.

"Has someone set you up to this!" I said, my voice rising in pitch and volume.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rose. Are you feeling okay?" He said with the emo expression returning to his face.

"AM I OKAY! AM I OKAY!" I screamed, now fuming. "I am not the one who has been schizophrenic over the last few days and I am sick of this. Tell me what's going on or I am leaving. I mean it."

"I knew this would happen. Everybody hates me. Life sucks." He sighed depressingly.

" Did Adrian set you up to it. Or another guardian. Or Christian. Was it Christian?"

"Just leave me alone. I don't deserve to talk to anyone."

"I told you already! CUT THE BULLCRAP! Was it Christian or not?"

"I haven't talked to Christian since the court case."

"Fine then. Was it Queen Bitch? Or Tasha? Tell me now." I yelled getting more aggravated by the second.

"What does Tasha have to do with anyone? And who is Queen Bitch." He said, still glum faced.

"Was it…..ummm.." I said running out of potential suspects. "Was it Victor Dashkov?"

"Who's Victor Dashkov? He exclaimed.

BINGO.

"Victor Dashkov! Doesn't ring any bells. You know he's only me and Lissas BIGGEST ENEMY!"

"How come you've never mentioned him before?" He asked.

"I HAVE," I almost screamed while taking out my mobile and dialing Lissa's number. (It was on speed dial,"

"Hi, it's Lissa Dragomir. I can't reach my phone right now so just leave your name and number after the beep," Said her voicemail.

"Don't go anywhere," I said to Dimitri, but he gave me an eye roll and sighed.

"Like I'd be able to leave," He remarked glumly.

I ran off to find Lissa. People were used to me rushing around the academy so nobody really cared when I ran into the moroi dorms. Luckily all my training with Dimitri had paid off and I got to her in a few minutes. I found her with Mia, doing an assignment of some kind.

"Lissa, it's an emergency. Come NOW," I said urgently while lifting her onto my back. I ran down the stairs two at a time and this time got some really weird stars. I guess it was a bit of a sight seeing me sprinting away with Lissa on my back.

"Tell me what's going on Rose." She said and between breaths I replied, "I think Victor Dashkov is behind Dimitris weird behaviour. I'll explain once we get over there."

**Lissas POV**

As soon as I walked into the room I noticed a change in Dimitri. Even before Rose had told me about him acting strange I had knew something was wrong. I could sense it and his aura now changed daily.

On Friday it was a romantic crimson, then on Saturday it changed to a salmonish pink and today it was fully black. Not even a speck of any other colour. But I had never heard of a charm strong enough to change people's auras. They were almost permanent and took weeks to make the subtlest change.

"Hello Lissa, what bad news do you bring to me today." Said Dimitri gruffly. He reminded me of Eyeore.

"So Dimitri, has anybody strange been wondering round the school and perhaps talked to you recently? We've just had a few sightings of some unknown people." I lied trying to get any other useful information out of him.

Poor Rose looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. She wasn't glowing like she used to when she was with Dimitri. She had lost weight already and it had only been three days. This had to stop!

"I don't know what you two are up to but I haven't seen anybody strange." He declared.

"What about in Russia?" I continued, not giving up.

"No I did not see anybody apart from my family and friends." Said Dimitri suddenly in a very mechanical voice.

'Say that again Liss, did you see the weird glazed over look in his eyes.' Rose said through the bond.

"So you didn't see anybody suspicious while you were in Russia? I demanded again.

"No I did not see anybody apart from my family and friends." He said again in the exact same tone and the strange look on his face.

"Alright its getting late Rose, I think we should leave Dimitri to rest." I said while practically dragging her out. In the corridor I told her that we would try again tomorrow when he was hopefully less depressed.

As she turned around to leave I could sense her worry and angst. When Dimitri's 'phase' of strangeness was over, and I would make sure it would end, I didn't see how Rose could possibly go back to normal with him. But love does some funny things sometimes.

**Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing! You know you want to click the little button underneath this so give into the temptation and CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON FOR GOODNESS SAKES! Ily everybody :D**

**Xoxo Your Random Friend!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Romeo Belikov- Ch. 12 Beauty and the geek**

**OMG, no I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, but thanks for the concern (insert sarcastic eye roll here) I've been having the longest writers block ever recorded and to be frank I have not really been bothered to write in my holidays.**

On a different note one of my NY resolutions has been to update more regularly so I will try my best :D Enough with the chitchat….READ!

**Rose's P.O.V**

I woke up with a resolution. I decided not to let my crumbling life get me down.

"I am Rose Hathaway," I chanted to myself, "and I will solve and fix this mystery."

That Monday morning was different. I didn't hesitate when ripping off the babushka dolls head. As soon as I saw what was in stall for me I didn't groan but instead pondered it while slipping some clothes on. The clothes on the doll were very un-coordinated and he was wearing glasses (not a good look). I guessed it was some kind of loser, which after the whole emo thing was a bit of a relief.

I then remembered that Dimitri was in no state to train me and I shivered while thinking of his replacement. I was NOT looking forward to training with Alto but that would not wreck my semi-good mood.

At 7:10am vampire time (when I was already 10 minutes late for my training session), Lissa walked into my room, smiling cheekily.

"What's so funny Liss," I asked and she held up a picnic basket.

"Ugh, you know I hate picnics," I groaned.

"But it's to help Dimitri. We're going on a double date with you guys so we can question him," she smirked.

"That's not a bad idea… but what do you mean by 'we're' and isn't it a school day?" I questioned.

"Christian's coming, silly," she paused while I groaned "and I thought you would be jumping up and down for an excuse to jig school and training with Alto. I've already cleared it with the teachers and Dimitri's nurse. Now go get something nicer on and give me a heads up on today's mood."

Outside it was a beautiful night. The stars were out and there were still quite a few hours before the sun appeared. I sat side by side with Dimitri, who despite the loss of confidence and dress sense was a bit more like himself than the day before.

It was a nice spot Lissa chose. We set up in a clearing surrounded by musky-smelling pines and luminous mushrooms. I was positive that 'old' Dimitri would have loved it.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him playfully trying to reach his hand. My finger brushed his palm and he flinched before snatching his arm back like my finger had burnt him.

"Well, my stomach is approximately 53% empty and I have not digested any substance for approximately 617 minutes so I would answer, Affirmative," He said in a weird, high-pitched voice that clashed against his Russian accent. I sighed. How could I've thought he had been improving?

"Can we have the pie now," Christian whined to Lissa. Dimitri's ears picked up.

"Pi equals 3.141592653589793238462643383.."

"SHUT UP!" Christian yelled. "Nobody even asked you, weirdo!" he added. Lissa's eyes were wide open at Dimitri and so were mine but I punched Christian hard in the arm for insulting my 'man'. He yelped and went back to eating his pie.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Lissa told me through the bond that we should start the questioning.

"Dimitri, have you ever heard of anyone called Victor Dashkov." I asked gently.

"No, I have not heard of anybody called Victor Dashkov," He said robotically, suddenly with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Apart from your family did you see anyone else on your trip to Russia?" Lissa asked.

"Only some old friends," He said again robotically.

"Will you please tell us their names?" Commanded Lissa.

"No," growled Dimitri, very unlike himself.

"Lissa, leave him, I don't want to see you get hurt," I whispered.

"Just let me try once more," she replied. And then I felt spirit roll through her, urging her to use it. I could feel the happiness also go through her as she summoned her power.

"Dimitri," she said, locking glances with him. "what are the names of your friends." It looked like a war was raging inside him but in the end Lissas compulsion won and he answered in the same robotic tone. "Gavril Staninov is one of my friends. He is my best friend."

"Lissa, you shouldn't be using compulsion." and then it hit me. "That's how you got the teachers to agree to let us have the day off today! You've got to stop using your compulsion like this. It's not safe!" I said, the anger bubbling up inside me. I was taking Lissa's darkness away. I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself. Dimitri looked scared and ran off.

Lissa started packing up the stuff silently and asked Christian to take it back to her room so she could speak to me.

"I'm sorry," I yelled, "I just don't want to see you get hurt," I said when we were alone.

"I know, and I will be more careful," she replied.

We walked back to my room in silence and then sat on the floor and talked over what we had found out today. We decided she would go to the library and try to see if there was a charm Victor could be using on Dimitri and if there was a cure. It was my job to research Gavril Staninov so we could contact him and find out what he knew.

When Lissa left to check on Christian, the day ran through my head, especially the image of Dimitri flinching at my touch. I knew I could not and would not take much more of this. I was slowly and surely breaking down. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and before long I was sobbing, so many emotions going through me. I needed Dimitri to come up to me and squeeze me tight while telling me that everything would be okay, but of course he didn't come. My body jerked and twisted on the fluffy carpet for hours and I didn't stop crying for ages. I would just be starting to feel a bit better and then images of Dimitri flashed through my mind.

After more than four hours of howling I ran out of tears. I was going straight to bed when I remembered Gavril Staninov. I had to fix Dimitri. I could not live without him but this was not him. Dimitri was gentle and kind and knowing and brave and strong and so many other things that I needed. I loved him so much.

My eyes were tired but I was determined so within a few hours I managed to track down Gavril and got his address and phone number. The last thing I remember was my head crashing down on the keypad before I fell fast asleep.

**Hoped you like it, there will be more where that came from :D REVIEWWWWW**

**3 random friend**


End file.
